Understanding
by VyxenSkye
Summary: Series of drabbles and oneshots featuring Bumblebee and Sam, Some during movie, some after. BeeSam friendship, perhaps some hints of more. Hints of SamMikaela.
1. Your Guardian Angel

Understanding

By: Hitokiri Musei

Rated: T

Summary: Series of drabbles and oneshots featuring Bumblebee and Sam, Some during movie, some after. BeeSam friendship, perhaps some hints of more. Hints of SamMikaela.

**I don't own Transformers or any of the songs used in this series of ficlets.**

* * *

Fabricated day in the movie. Never happened, but I'm pretending it did. Bee still can't speak.

1 – Your Guardian Angel

"Hey, Bee?"

Sam heard a small rumble of acknowledgement from the car sitting beside him, and he turned to look at the yellow Chevrolet Camaro .

"I'm glad that you're my guardian." Sam said with a smile, his hand stretching out to touch Bumblebee's tire.

There was silence for a moment, and then a soft song played from Bee's speakers, flowing out of his open windows. "_I will never let you fall; I'll stand up with you forever."_

Sam smiled, warmth filling him. He was glad that he had a friend who was so caring and devoted to him. The teen continued to stroke Bee's rims, knowing that the little autobot liked the feeling. True enough, Bee's engine purred faintly in happiness, and Sam felt the car roll forward a bit to press into his hand.

It was almost like having a big dog, a giant golden retriever that was so loving and devoted to its master that it was like an angel.

Sam smiled. That's what Bee was, his guardian angel. The bot had come to him so unexpectedly, providing him with the car he'd always wanted, the chance to meet the girl of his dreams, and the adventure of his life. He knew that tomorrow they would no doubt be going to meet some of the other Autobots, but for now he could enjoy the moment that they had alone.

Bee's engine revved slightly, and Sam turned to look at him. "Yea, Bee?"

There was a questioning sound from him, and Sam smiled, chuckling faintly. "Yea, I'm alright. Thanks for asking."

"_I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven…"_

* * *

Song: _Your Guardian Angel _by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (Don't own) 


	2. Carwash

After the movie. Sam had moved out of his house and lives in an apartment.

2 – Carwash

Sam was jolted from his thoughts by the blaring of a horn, a horn that he recognized as Bumblebee's. He got up from his computer, going to the window and looking out to see Bee sitting outside the window of his first-floor apartment.

"Bee! What are you doing, people are going to start wondering!" Sam called to him, and the bot just revved his engine in response. Sam frowned. "Bee."

A puff of smoke trailed from his exhaust pipe as Bee snorted faintly. "What, it's not like they're all going to freak out!"

"A car honking and moving on its own? Come on, Bee." Sam said sternly, glaring at his friend. "Now what do you want?"

"_Working at the carwash! Working at the carwash, yeah!" _

The song blaring from Bee's speakers was more than enough of a hint. Even though Bee had his voice back, he still found it fun to use songs. Sam chuckled slightly, standing. "Alright, alright. I suppose it has been a while since you've had a bath."

Bee instantly revved his engine loudly, a sign of his happiness. Sam gathered up his things to give Bee a bath (he had loads of them, Bee insisted on the _**full**_ package) and made his way out to the parking lot, where Bee had found a spot with no cars and within reach of a hose.

The car shuddered happily as Sam sprayed Bee down, using high pressure so he could get off the various bugs and dirty places. Bee rolled into the spray, indicating that he wanted the pressure up more. Sam laughed, turning the nozzle to the hardest setting, laughing more as Bee's engine purred in content, the car sinking down on the shocks as it settled into the good feeling.

Sam made sure that Bee was spotless, and then rubbed him down with a few soft cloths. Bee purred and hummed the entire time, his frame close to the ground and occasionally rolling closer to the touch.

As Sam finished cleaning the little Autobot he wiped at his forehead. "I still don't know why you won't let me take you to the automatic carwash. They would do this for you just as well as I could."

Bee's voice was soft when he spoke next. "No carwash is better than you, Sam."

Sam smiled, patting the car's hood gently. "Thanks Bee."

* * *

Song: _Carwash _by Christina Aguilera and Missy Elliot (don't own) 


	3. Come Away With Me

Same scenario as last chapter; after movie, Sam lives in an apartment.

3 – Come Away With Me

Sam laced his fingers together behind his head, staring up at the darkness of his ceiling. He couldn't sleep, work had been hell today, and for some reason he just couldn't sink into dreams.

He sighed, rolling over onto his side so he could see out the window. He could just barely see the stars through the glass, but the sight did nothing to calm him. He could remember Optimus's message to the stars, and somehow that made him both worried and excited.

_"We are here. We are waiting." _

Who would come? Autobots? More Decepticons? Only time would tell, he supposed, but that didn't do anything to stop his brain from considering all possibilities.

There was a low humming sound outside his window, and he heard the soft voice of Bumblebee a moment later. "Sam? Are you alright? You should be sleeping by now."

The boy sighed once more and gave up his fight for sleep, rising to his feet and going to the window, where Bee was sitting in his customary parking spot just outside his window. Though Bee had a spot there, he sometimes liked to move closer at night, creeping over the grass towards his window.

"I guess I just can't sleep Bee. What's up?" he asked, folding his arms and leaning them against the window frame.

The car hesitated, and then spoke. "Well, I know that you had a hard day at work, and you need to sleep. So I was wondering if you were okay."

Sam chuckled; ever worrying Bee, he'd gotten used to the Autobot's constant concern for him over the year and a half that he had lived with him. It was endearing, that Bee cared about him that much. "I'm fine, just got some insomnia. It's not anything new. I just wish that I could find something to tire me out."

_"Come away with me, in the night…"_

The soft song drifted from Bee's speakers, and the Autobot flicked his headlights. Sam grinned, and then nodded, carefully slipping out his open window and going towards his friend. Bee popped the driver's door for him and Sam slipped inside, settling against the familiar leather seats.

Bee pulled out of the parking lot quietly, not wanting to disturb anyone, but as they got farther away he moved faster, allowing his engine to rev. Not surprisingly, the motion of the car made Sam yawn, and he knew that Bee would be able to put him to sleep, no problem.

He settled further into the seat, letting Bee do all the driving. It wasn't long before his eyelids started to sink, and then he lay against Bee's seat, sound asleep.

Bee smiled internally, lowering the noise of his engine and continuing to drive, the motion helping Sam sleep peacefully.

* * *

Song: _Come Away With Me_ by Norah Jones (don't own) 


	4. Better Than Me

During movie, fabricated day. (I think…)

4 – Better Than Me

"Hey Bee, what's wrong? You've been… quiet lately." Sam said quietly, resting a hand against Bumblebee's steering wheel as the bot carried him through the streets towards the meeting place for the Autobots. They were just getting ready to go after the Allspark once more, and Bee was now taking them to Optimus, who would brief them and then they would go on their way.

He didn't hear anything from Bumblebee for a moment, and then there were a few sound bits, the only thing that Bee could say besides using the radio. Sam supposed that he couldn't find a song that said what he wanted.

Sam frowned, waiting for a moment, and then he took a guess. "Why are you sad?"

Bee must have found a song, because Sam heard the click of the radio turning on, and then a song came from the speakers. _"I think you can do much better than me…" _

Sam frowned, his hand clenching on Bee's wheel. "Better than you? Why? I like having you as my guardian, Bee."

There was a sad beep, and something clicked in Sam's mind. "Because you can't speak? Is that why?"

Bee's engine sputtered faintly in response; Sam took that as a yes. The boy sighed, running a hand through his bangs. "Bee, I don't care whether or not you can speak. I wish that you could, but that doesn't mean that I don't want you as my friend."

_"You deserve much better than me." _

Sam snorted. "As if. I'm not a popular kid, I'm damn lucky that I've got a car as cool as you. Besides, I would rather have you than any other Autobot, or car for that matter. I don't care if the others can speak; I like you just the way you are."

There was another questioning beep, and Sam laughed. "I mean it, Bee. Now come on, we're going to be late!"

Bee's engine roared and his rear tires squealed as the Autobot cheerfully sped up, shooting over the dirt road to where Optimus was waiting for them, along with the rest of the Autobots.

_'Thanks Sam…' _

* * *

Song: _Better Than Me _by Hinder (Don't own) 


	5. Sexy Back

5 – Sexy Back

Sam chuckled as they drove through the streets, watching as the people around them looked at Bee's gleaming form with envy, and some with jealousy. The teen could almost sense Bee preening under all the attention, the little Autobot having lowered the suspension to bring his frame closer to the ground and raise his appeal.

Sam snorted slightly as Bee revved his engine loudly, startling a few girls into skittering away from the road as he drove past. "You're just loving this, aren't you Bee?"

An affirmative roar of the engine was his answer, along with a few beeps and clicks that Bee used to communicate without his voice. They drove up alongside another newer car, a 2006 Mustang, and the owner of the vehicle nodded in appreciation of the machine sitting next to him.

"Well, he sure thinks that you look good, Bee." Sam said with a slight chuckle, almost feeling Bee's ego grow a little bit.

The radio dials moved, and then a song blasted from the speakers, the bass making Bee bounce a little on his wheels.

"_I'm bringing sexy back. YEAH! Them other boys, they don't know how to act. YEAH!"_

Sam couldn't help laughing out loud, and as the light changed color Bee slammed on the gas, roaring away from the Mustang and leaving it in the dust, clicks and whistles his laughter as he drove through the city.

* * *

Song: Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake (don't own) 


	6. Celebrate the Summer

6 – Celebrate the Summer

Sam breathed in deep, his head leaning towards the open window as Bumblebee carried them through the city. It was warm outside, a typical summer, and Bee had been adamant that they go for a drive, and head out into the day.

The warm air blowing through his air was amazing, and Sam was glad that he had taken Bee up on the offer. He could see Jazz behind them, his windows also open and the long dark hair of Mikala flowing through the air. He grinned, flashing a peace sign out the window at her.

He laughed as he saw her laugh through Jazz's windshield, and then she returned the sign.

A chuckle echoed through the cabin, and then Bee's voice came from the speakers. "Having fun, Sam?"

The boy laughed. "Are you kidding, Bee? It's always fun to do stuff like this!" He thought a moment. "However, we could use some music! Something good!"

There was a humming sound, and then Bee revved his engine slightly. "Got it! The perfect one!"

Techno poured from Bee's speakers, and Sam tapped his toes slightly to the beat as words came into the cabin of the car.

_"Celebrate the summer, back into the sea! Celebrate this feeling, you and me!" _

Sam laughed, raising his arms into air. "Great, Bee!"

_"Take me to the hot, summer dream!" _

* * *

Song: "Celebrate the Summer" by DJ Cammy (Don't own) 


	7. My Life Would Suck Without You

Yea, it's been a while since I've done anything with this story... So, in honor of the new movie (which was AWESOME!) I have written four more! And at this point, I'm now taking requests for songs, cause I'm running out of ideas....

* * *

7 – My Life Would Suck Without You

The silence between the two of them was uncomfortable, which was a little unusual. Normally they had no trouble talking to each other, or just sitting in companionable silence.

Not today. Today a sort of tense air hung between them, and Sam nibbled on his bottom lip, trying to think of how to approach the subject that he knew Bee was pondering.

Bumblebee was currently in his natural form, sitting cross-legged near the hill's edge where it dropped off steeply. They were far out in the country-side, so it was perfectly safe for Bee to be in bot form. The little Autobot was staring into the setting sun, his optics half-open.

Sam sighed faintly, and then broke the silence. "Hey, Bee…"

Bee turned his head at the sound of his charge's voice, his optics focusing on the human near his right knee. There was a faint whistle as Bee let Sam know he had his attention, thought the bot didn't speak, as he often didn't.

"You know, I think that I was wrong about what I said before." Sam said slowly, glancing down at his hands before looking back up at Bumblebee. "I guess that I was stupid, I mean. For saying goodbye to you, when you didn't want to go."

Bee stared at him for a moment, and then there was the faint click of the radio tuning.

"_Cause we belong together now, yea! Forever united here somehow!"_

Sam couldn't help but smile at that line, nodding slightly. "I suppose that's the best way to put it. We're such a dysfunctional pair, aren't we?"

Bee let out a bubbly chuckle at that, reaching down gently to wrap his hand around Sam's waist. The boy let his Autobot lift him, and Bee carefully placed him on his shoulder, waiting to let go until Sam had an arm wrapped around his neck. The feel of Sam's warm body against the side of his face was very comforting, and Bee whirred and clicked in contentment.

"I'm sorry Bee. I think that I would rather you stay with me, especially after what happened last time. Besides, life is more fun with you."

_"My life would suck without you!"_

* * *

Song: "My Life Would Suck Without You" by Kelly Clarkson (don't own)


	8. Jump Rope

8 – Jump Rope

"I'm never going to be normal, am I Bee?"

Bumblebee let out a faint sigh through the air vents in his cabin, mentally preparing his processor for another one of these talks.

"Sam, you need to realize that you're so much more than normal because you know us. You can't keep getting depressed about it, because it's not going to change." Bee said patiently, using his seldom used voice in an attempt to calm his human companion; he knew that Sam liked the sound of his voice.

Sam sighed faintly at that. "I know, but that doesn't mean that I don't want to be just a normal kid. I mean, I didn't even get to go through a day of college before everything blew up in my face again."

Bee couldn't help but chuckle faintly at that one; Sam was right after all. "True, but I think that you enjoy being with us a lot more than you do being at college."

There was a snort from Sam at that; he couldn't help but laugh at the amused tone in Bumblebee's soft voice. "Yea, I can't dispute that claim."

_"It will get hard, remember life's like a jump rope! Up, down, up, down, up, down, up, down, yea!"_

Sam blinked, and then grinned. "You're right Bee."

Bee snorted faintly, a blast of cool air moving from his vents. "Of course I am. I'm always right."

There was a smack on his dashboard. "Cheeky robot."

* * *

Song: "Jump Rope" by Blue October (Don't own)


	9. Vulnerable

9 – Vulnerable

Sam never spoke about himself often; Bumblebee noticed.

Sure, the human would talk to him periodically about things in his life, but he never really let out any real reasons or emotions. He always covered things up, or left things out to make things seem a little less intense.

It was like he thought that he was invincible.

Bumblebee wasn't sure about certain things on this strange and still unfamiliar planet, but he knew that Sam was anything but invincible; he was just as vulnerable to things as Bumblebee was.

Right now he could feel Sam sitting quietly in his driver's seat, not moving much, his hands resting on the wheel but not driving. Bee did the driving with no protestations, though he knew that Sam was far from the driver's seat; his mind was far away. Something had happened with Mikaela, Bee knew it.

Bee took the first step; he carefully turned on the radio, the song he had chosen filtering from his speakers.

_"Share with me the secrets that you kept in…"_

There were several moments of silence, and then Sam spoke slowly. "Nothing really, Bee. It's not a big deal, I can handle."

Bee frowned mentally, and let the song continue.

_"Tell me tell me what makes you think that you are invincible? I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure. Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable!"_

Sam blinked in surprise at that, glancing down at the radio reflexively before focusing back on the road in front of them, his hands tightening marginally on the steering wheel. "Mikaela said that we weren't working out." the boy whispered after a few moments. "I guess she's right, I don't know if I feel the same way for her now that I did then. I just… I thought that things would work out."

Bee was quiet for a moment, and then he spoke, using his soft voice. "Sam, you know that you can share these things with me, no matter what? I'm a good listener."

Sam couldn't help but smile at that. "I know Bee. You've always been that way. I just… sometimes it's hard for me to tell you things, because I don't want you to think that I'm a whiner or something."

The Autobot snorted faintly at that. "I would never think that of you Sam. Just because you're hurt doesn't mean that you shouldn't bleed. And I will always be here for you, no matter what."

"… Thanks Bee."

* * *

Song: _Vulnerable _by Secondhand Serenade (don't own)


	10. Ladies' Choice

10 - Ladies' Choice

Mikaela grinned widely as Bee lowered his windows to allow the wind to blow through the cabin. Sam shook his head slightly as she ran her fingers down Bee's seat, causing the engine to roar in appreciation before Bee sped forward across the freeway.

"You have a thing for Bee, don't you?" Sam asked, joking as he spoke.

Mikaela flashed a grin in his direction. "I can't help it; he's pretty hot if you ask me."

Sam snorted. "Yea, I suppose so… You make me feel inferior, Bee."

Bee let out a bubbly, clicking laugh, and then the radio spun.

"_A prettier package you never did see, take me home and then unwrap me, shop around but little darlin' I've got to be: The ladies' choice!"_

Sam laughed out loud at that sound, planting a slap against Bee's dashboard before tapping his feet to the sound of the song despite the words. "I can't argue with that one, Bee!

_"I'm the ladies' choice!"_

* * *

Song: _Ladies' Choice _by Zac Efron from the musical "Hairspray" (don't own)


End file.
